Enchanted
by Aeliheart974
Summary: Hajime s'arrêtait souvent devant la grande fontaine de l'académie Hope's Peak. Pour réfléchir, parfois, souffler, la plupart du temps - et pour attendre Nanami, surtout. Hinanami fluff af pour l'anniversaire d'Elliada.


**A l'intention des fans français de l'Hinanami** : Je vous aime. Continuez.

 **A l'intention d'Elliada my girl** : Joyeux anniversaire 8D Tu restes mon kouhai adoré, grandis pas trop vite t'entends râler d'ici mais I DID IT u can't stop me. Voilà t'es cool et merci de pas me laisser seule dans le fandom de Danganronpa, je t'aime fort, long live hinanami

 _PS : TAKE A CHANCE ON MEEE *Mamma Mia intensifies*_

* * *

 **ENCHANTED**

* * *

 _« There I was again tonight,_

 _Forcing laughter faking smiles_

 _Same old tired lonely place_

 _Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and they can see,_

 _Vanished when I saw your face_

 _And it was enchanting to meet you »_

Taylor Swift, **Enchanted**.

* * *

Hajime n'avait jamais regretté de s'être arrêté devant la grande fontaine de l'académie Hope's Peak. Il avait beau être dubitatif quand à l'année qui l'attendait dans la filière classique, observer l'eau qui jaillissait de la haute structure en marbre beige l'avait apaisé pendant un instant.

Sans compter qu'il s'agissait du jour où Chiaki Nanami lui était littéralement rentrée dedans parce qu'elle était trop concentrée sur sa partie pour regarder devant elle.

Hajime avait croisé beaucoup d'élèves devant cette fontaine – une seule était restée.

* * *

Il n'avait jamais compris ce qui poussait Nanami à s'asseoir à côté de lui sur ce banc tous les jours après la fin des cours. Le reste de sa classe devait avoir autre chose de plus intéressant à faire – qu'est-ce que l'Ultimate Gamer pouvait bien lui trouver ?

\- Nanami-kun ? Tu es sûre que les autres n'ont pas besoin de toi ?

Peu importe à quel point Hajime appréciait sa compagnie, il ne voulait en aucun cas que ses camarades l'accusent de les négliger.

Nanami avait relevé les yeux de sa console pour croiser son regard, avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Les cours sont finis. Je peux aller où je veux.

 _« Et tu as choisi de venir me retrouver. »_ s'empêcha de remarquer Hajime.

Les heures passaient toujours affreusement vite quand ils étaient tous les deux, et partie après partie, Hajime était toujours scandalisé par la vitesse à laquelle le soleil déclinait sur le parc.

\- Bonne nuit, Hinata-kun. lui disait Nanami avant de regagner son dortoir.

\- À demain, répondait Hajime.

Et dieu savait qu'il espérait qu'elle serait effectivement là le lendemain.

* * *

Le professeur Yukizome venait souvent chercher Nanami par la peau du cou quand elle oubliait de rejoindre sa classe, trop prise par une partie de Gala Omega ou par une discussion avec Hinata.

\- Nanami-kun, je savais que je te trouverais là ! Désolé, Hinata-kun, mais je vais devoir te l'emprunter.

Nanami avait soupiré avant de ranger sa console dans son sac.

\- Tu as encore oublié l'heure à laquelle les cours reprennent ?

Nanami avait hoché la tête d'un air neutre, l'air à peine désolée. Yukizome avait laissé échapper un soupir qui avait fait sourire Hinata bien malgré lui.

Il savait qu'elle était distraite, mais une part de lui espérait avec ferveur qu'elle le faisait exprès.

* * *

\- Tu es déléguée de classe ? s'était étonné Hajime.

Nanami lui avait souri et son cœur avait raté un ou deux battements.

\- Oui. J'étais contente que la classe me choisisse, même si je n'ai pas tout à fait compris pourquoi.

Hinata s'était contenté de lui rendre son sourire.

 _« Moi je le sais très bien. »_

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils pensent du fait que tu sois amie avec moi ? lui avait demandé Hinata.

Nanami avait passé une main dans ses cheveux d'un air pensif. Hinata se surprit à vouloir replacer l'un de ses mèches rose pâle derrière son oreille. Il se retint de justesse.

\- La plupart s'en moquent. Hiyoko m'a traitée de loser mais elle est comme ça avec tout le monde.

Hinata haussa les sourcils. De ce que Nanami lui racontait, cette Hiyoko lui avait tout l'air d'être une personne des plus _charmantes_.

\- Et toi, tu t'en moques ?

\- Oui.

C'était la seule réponse à laquelle Hajime avait eu droit, et jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un seul mot lui ferait autant de bien.

* * *

Un après-midi où Nanami s'était endormie sur son épaule, Hajime avait entrevu Nagito Komaeda, l'Ultimate Chanceux. Ce dernier s'était arrêté, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, avant de mimer un « Chut » et de repartir.

Hinata en avait déduit qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de sa part. Il s'était appliqué à ne pas bouger pour éviter de réveiller Nanami, et son sourire ensommeillé lorsqu'elle avait enfin émergé de sa sieste en avait largement valu la chandelle.

* * *

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui te plaît, Nanami ?

Hinata avait été incapable de retenir sa question - parce qu'il avait besoin de savoir s'il devait se faire une raison, parce qu'il était déjà bien trop amoureux d'elle pour risquer de la voir au bras de quelqu'un d'autre sans y être préparé à l'avance.

Nanami l'avait fixé de ses yeux ambrés qui avaient toujours tendance à s'arrondir lorsqu'elle était surprise.

\- En dehors de toi, Hinata-kun ?

Hinata avait senti son cœur s'arrêter, avant de repartir à mille à l'heure.

Un de ces jours, elle allait lui filer une crise cardiaque.

Chaque jour, Hajime était persuadé qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber encore plus amoureux de Chiaki Nanami – et chaque jour, elle lui prouvait le contraire.

* * *

Hinata inspira longuement. Il pouvait le faire. Ce n'était pas la mer à boire de lui prendre la main. Il en était capable.

Nanami se tourna vers lui et ses doigts s'entrelacèrent avec les siens. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne murmura quoi que ce soit.

Hajime avait parfois du mal à croire que les choses puissent être aussi simples.

* * *

Kuzuryuu fut moins sympathique que Komaeda lorsqu'il les surprit main dans la main pour la première fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec un type comme lui, Nanami ?

Nanami lui avait à peine accordé un regard.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, Kuzuryuu.

\- Un peu que ça me regarde, t'es la déléguée, non ?

\- Lâche-nous un peu, avait grogné Hinata.

Le regard meurtrier de Kuzuryuu lui avait immédiatement fait regretter son élan de bravoure. Ce type était l'Ultimate Mafieux, il allait le découper en rondelles et –

Kuzuryuu avait laissé échapper un ricanement.

\- C'est déjà bien si t'es foutu de te défendre. Tu sais ce qui t'attend si tu fais du mal à notre déléguée.

Nanami avait haussé les sourcils, probablement aussi surprise qu'Hinata.

\- Je me suis bien trompée sur son compte, avait-elle murmuré. Comme quoi…

Un peu abasourdi par ce qui venait de se passer, Hinata se contenta de hocher la tête.

* * *

Hajime avait fixé Nanami d'un air abasourdi quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'il était autorisé à les accompagner pour leur sortie à l'aquarium, malgré son appartenance à la filière classique.

\- Comment ? Comment c'est possible ?

\- J'ai dû insister auprès de Yukizome-sensei, mais elle a fini par dire oui.

\- T'es la meilleure, Nanami.

\- Pas vraiment. Je suis juste déléguée.

* * *

Nanami se moquait bien qu'il fasse partie de la filière classique, et Hajime se sentit stupide d'être aussi surpris lorsqu'elle lui prit la main au milieu de l'aquarium.

Ils s'éloignèrent du groupe pour se retrouver sous une voûte où des raies nageaient paresseusement. Les reflets de l'eau dessinaient des arabesques bleues sur le visage de Nanami dans la faible lumière de la pièce. Hinata en avait le souffle coupé.

Un léger sourire étirait les lèvres de Nanami alors qu'elle observait le chemin des raies au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Hinata la regardait depuis trop longtemps déjà, incapable de détacher ses yeux de cette expression fascinée que Nanami n'arborait pas assez souvent.

Il était incapable de penser à un moment plus parfait que celui-là. Pourtant, les mains posées sur la taille de Nanami, Hinata ne put s'empêcher d'hésiter, les yeux plongés dans les siens. Chiaki lui sourit tendrement et entrelaça ses doigts derrière sa nuque avant de fermer les yeux. Hinata respirait à peine quand il trouva finalement le courage de l'embrasser.

Il voulait connaître par cœur la forme de son dos qu'il sentait frissonner sous ses doigts tremblants, passer tout le reste de ses après-midi avec elle devant leur fontaine et par-dessus tout, il ne voulait jamais lâcher sa main.

* * *

Les caries occasionnées par le fluff sont difficilement remboursables par la sécurité sociale, je suis désolée 8D

Bon voilà j'ai écrit des OS plus élaborés mais tous les pairings ont besoin de fluff alors here u go. Après le PWP, voici le FWP, Fluff without Plot.

Bon j'arrête mes conneries, Elliada j'espère que t'as aimé et pour les autres (si autres il y a) on se voit la prochaine fois 8D J'ai un KomaHinaNami en préparation (depuis moult années mais chut) et un CeleGiri ET un Junkomaeda. Parfaitement. Allez tchuss

 **Aeliheart974**


End file.
